A Happy Future, A Thoughtful Past
by zgirlforever
Summary: Our two favorite antis, Rosy and Miles, are growing up. Going through the trials of adult couples: Marriage, Pregnacies, and Raising Children. The two of them both remember things to help them get by, whether it's the time they first met, or when they had a fight so bad they broke up, or even the oddest memories. Either way, they'll do it together, whether they want to or not.


A/n: Hey and hellos all around! This is my first story in the Sonic fandom, which is kinda weird because I've been writing Sonic fanfics since I was 8...but anyway! Enjoy this story about Miles and Rosy, otherwise known as the cutest Anti-couple ever!

* * *

Disclaimer: Sonic and Archie characters do not belong to me, and neither does Candy Land.

Location: Moebius (Anti-Mobius), Great Forest

The trees were adorned with ribbons and decorations, readying for the wedding taking place soon. Amy Rose, cousin to the bride, was still making final preparations for her wedding. Adding chairs near the gazebo, moving this here, that there, then normal things needed for a wedding. Unfortunately, the bride was having issues of her own.

"I'm too fat! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH what am I going to DO?!" Rosy the Rascal, 22 years old, was heartbroken over the corset not tying on her dress. Amy could hear her cries from across town and ran all the way to the bride's chambers to help a fellow Rose out.

"Rosy? Rosy! I'm here, and I can fix this!" Amy said, running inside Rosy's bedroom, where the bride and her ladies in waiting stood, trying to tie Rosy's corset but with no accomplishments. "Come here, Rosy, I'm here for you." Amy held out her arms and Rosy tackled her.

"Why WEREN"T you here EARLIER?!" Rosy screeched, shaking Amy violently by her shoulders. "I need to smash something..." Rosy grabbed a vase and threw it with such force it created a crater in the hole. Alicia groaned in annoyance, while Mina and Sonia jumped from the loud shatter of glass and debris from the vase and the wall hitting the floor.

"ROSY!" Amy sighed, sitting her cousin down on the bed. "Calm down, or Miles is going to kill me for anything else that you break!"

"Please, he knows not to mess with the Rose family or anything having to do with. Just please, tie this for me." Rosy turned around so then Amy could tie the back of her wedding dress in. Amy tied with no issue and stood Rosy up.

"Are you okay now?" Amy asked and Rosy nodded happily. Pleased her work was done, Amy got into her bridesmaid's dress and put on Rosy's accessories. Rosy admired the lace choker with a diamond gem in the middle, otherwise known as her first gift from Miles. She thought back to when they had first met, back before she first fell for Scourge.

_(start flashback...)_

Rosy ran around the forest, her spiked hammer in hand. It was a sunny day, and Rosy wanted to find something to fight with. Ever since her mom gave her that hammer, she'd love to find someone to battle and practice her combat skills with it.

Out of nowhere, a thick wind blew in the forest. A blue blur sped by, along with a yellow one behind it. Rosy found these two blurs to be quite interesting and decided how she would try to battle them. There was always the idea of confrontation, but what if they say no? Rosy decided that catching them would be the best bet. The blurs flashed by yet again, and one more time. Every time they past, Rosy hid in a bush so then she wouldn't be noticed.

Her next thought was to climb the trees and jump down once they came by again. She quickly climbed to the top of closest tree and waited for her prey. Not long after, the blue blur was coming once again. Rosy jumped out of the tree, only to miss the blue animal and land on the yellow one.

"Owwie!" A voice called from under her. "Oopsy!" Rosy said, standing up and helping the two-tailed animal up.

"Hi, I'm Rosy, and I'm 10! What's your name?" Rosy asked, and the boy didn't say anything. "Hey! Are you deaf or something? I asked you a question, and the nice thing to do is answer it!" The boy's face got really red. Suddenly, he up and sped away. Rosy's face lit up in anger and she summoned a spiked hammer and tossed it at the boy. Once it made contact with the side of his head, the fox was out. Rosy made the hammer disappear and carried the fox boy to her house not far away from where they were.

...

Once the fox boy woke up, he found himself lying on a bed and a bandage on the side of his head. He slowly stood up and searched around.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, smoothing the black tuft of hair on the top his head and looking around.

"At my house! I accidentally-on-purpose hit you with my hammer, so I thought I'd bring you here to make you feel better!" Rosy explained happily, appearing from a staircase Miles did not notice before.

"Are you the girl who wanted to know who I was?" Miles asked nervously. Rosy nodded. "Yeah! So what's your name?"

"I'm Miles, nice to make your acquaintance." Miles put his hand out to shake, but was greeted with a hug. His face got even redder than before.

"What was that for?" He asked, confused. Rosy laughed. "When you meet someone and you like them, you're supposed to hug them! That's what my mom told me. Hey Miles! Are you doing anything today?"

"I don't think so...why?" Miles watched the pink hedgehog bring down a board game from a high shelf. "Because, silly! I need someone to play Candy Land with me!" Rosy explained, thinking it was the obvious.

"Um, you haven't seen a blue hedgehog, have you?" Miles asked, sitting on the carpet with Rosy as she set up the game.

"Yeah, before I fell on you." Rosy answered nonchalantly.

"Were you trying to? Fall on me, I mean?" Miles asked and Rosy giggled. "No. I was trying to land on the blue one! He looks like a fun person to fight with." Rosy summoned her hammer again and showed it to Miles. "See? It's my lucky head buster."

Miles was more fascinated on how she got it to appear than on the hammer itself. "How'd you do that?" He asked her, eyes wide in amazement.

"Hammerspace. I can make a million of these happen. It's a kind of magic that I learned when I got it." Rosy explained, and to prove her point, summoned 13 more hammers into the space. "I can make them disappear, too." With a snap of her fingers, all 14 hammers were gone.

"Magic, you say?" Miles asked again, and Rosy nodded. "Wow."

"So will you play Candy Land with me now?" Rosy asked, and Miles agreed. She chose the green gingerbread person, and Miles the red. The two played for an hour before taking a break.

"Hey Milsey, are you hungry?" Rosy asked, dancing around the boy. Miles stomach chose that moment to growl violently, and he put his head down in embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes. Be right back!" Rosy ran back down the stairs to grab some food from the kitchen.

Miles looked around the room while Rosy was gone. He pulled out his tape recorder and pressed the record button.

"Day 176: I met this girl today because she fell out of a tree... and onto me. I think I like her. She believes in magic just as I do, and she isn't nasty like Scourge. She even has cute little quirks about her that make her...cute. I know I shouldn't be too attached, but for now, I'll enjoy what we have."

Rosy came upstairs directly after Miles put his tape recorder away. "The specials today are grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato, freshly made orange juice, and a super secret dessert! Here you go Miles!"

Rosy handed him a plate of food, which he took happily. He devoured the sandwich in no time. "Oh my heavens, Rosy, this is amazing!" He gushed, making Rosy blush from the compliment.

"Aw, you really think so?" Miles grinned and hugged her. "Yes. Now can we get to the dessert phase of this meal?"

"Let me finish mine first." Rosy said, taking dainty bites out of her sandwich. Miles found that to be really slow, so he shoved a big part of her sandwich into her mouth.

"MMPH!" Rosy choked, her cheeks full. Miles giggled and explained why he did what he did. "You're gonna have to get used to that. I help by shoving ahead things that are going too slowly."

"Please remind me before you do that..." Rosy said after recovering from the sandwich being pushed down her throat. "Anyway, I made chocolate chip cookies for dessert. Be right back." Rosy collected their plates and cups and headed downstairs to get the dessert.

"Stupid Stupid Stupid!" Miles repeated, hitting himself on the head. "Stupid Scourge and his 'gotta go fast' tendencies..."

Rosy came back upstairs with a plate full of cookies and a can of whip cream. "When I have these cookies, I like to make them into to whip cream cookies, like this." Rosy covers the bottom of one cookie with the whip cream, and sits another one on top. "Here Miles, taste it!"

The fox tried it. "Mm! It's really good." He said between munches. Rosy smiled. She noticed a bit of whip cream on his lip. Setting the cookies and whip cream beside the fox, Rosy crawled until her nose was an inch from his and their front bangs were touching. She licked the whip cream off, giggling without meaning to. Miles entire muzzle burned crimson.

Rosy sat there for a second, looking into his eyes. Emerald into Sapphire. She was sure it was just weird fate that they pulled in at the same time, making their lips touch.

Miles felt his fingers intertwine with hers. They were both newcomers in the sport of kisses, so it was basically an awkward first for the both of them. Once, Rosy attempted to position herself in a more comfortable spot, but accidentally made Miles fall onto the wood floor with her straddled on top of him.

"S-s-s-sorry Miles! Are you okay? I'm such a bad person, I hurt you again oh I need to smash somethi-" Rosy was cut off by Miles tongue.. touching hers? Is that what a kiss felt like? Was that his hand on her waist? Was that her hand in his hair?

Suddenly a knocking at the door stopped them both. "I'm going to get the door... I'll be right back, okay?" Rosy smiled, getting out of the straddled position she had over Miles and running down the stairs to get the door.

"That was-" Miles began, but was stopped by the repeated calling of his name. "Miles? Miles?"

"Miles? Miles! You in there?" Tails waved his hands in front of his counterpart's face.

"Huh? Yes Tails?" Miles asked, a bit dazed.

"What were you thinking about that made you zone out so far? It'll be time for the wedding in a hour and a half." Tails asked him.

"Nothing really," Miles said. "Just one of the few positive things of my youngerhood is all."

"Must've been something good then," Tails quipped. "You never liked things from back then."

"Yep, it was quite something..." Miles trailed, smiling dreamily. "If you don't mind brother, I am going to reminisce on a different time. Mind getting me a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato and some orange juice?"

"My pleasure." Tails spoke, leaving Miles alone with nothing but the stuffy air and his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued... in the next chapter! I really love Miles X Rosy (or Riles ^^) but there's only one story of the two of them together on here. Speaking of... if DEATHMEGASEGA can hear me... I LOVE Umbrellas! It's such a great story, you guys should read it! Until next time, read and review****!**


End file.
